Bosses (Season 4)
'Bosses Season 4' Bosses can be any staff at Project Fun. A boss will typically display their Tier on their name tag. Most bosses are available at lunch or after activities. Staff Members see bottom of page before posting. 'Tier 1 Bosses. Player levels 1-10' Boss Name: Mechanical Dragon Real Name: Amanda Heatherman Faction: Imperial Service Description: A failed experiment to capture some of Istraza's power. It backfired and now has to be put down. ---- Boss Name: '''Fallen Angel '''Real Name: '''Sparrow Buerer '''Faction: Dark Wardens Description: '''A stone statue guarding a Dark Warden cathedral, enchanted to produce a twisted, hostile projection of itself. ---- '''Boss Name: Occultist (Tier 1) Real Name: Sarah McGinley Faction: '''Dark Wardens '''Description: Individual that has a manic obsession with the cause of the Dark Wardens. Sacrificed one of their arms to be able to summon the help of Ngirrth’lu. ---- Boss Name: 'Flippilf '''Real Name: '''Nicholas Esclapon '''Faction: '''Arcanists '''Description: '''This strange creature has been relentlessly experimented upon by the arcanists. It now posesses strange powers; it seems as if anyone who attacks it gets hurt instead.There must be a secret to defeating this creature... ---- '''Boss Name: '''Arcanic Security Enforcer '''Real Name: '''Joshua Shlemmer '''Faction: '''Arcanists '''Description: '''The product of horrific experimentation, the Arcanic Security Enforcer is the best security guard twisted magic has to offer. ---- 'Tier 2 Bosses, Player levels 5-15 Boss Name: '''Priestess Astra and her Knights '''Real Name: '''Sparrow Buerer '''Faction: '''Dark Wardens '''Description: '''A twisted Cleric and her loyal companions. ---- '''Boss Name: Ngirrth’lu Real Name: Sarah McGinley Faction: Dark Wardens Description: A ferocious and towering wolf-like humanoid summoned by the Dark Wardens. ---- Boss Name: Mr. TimeKeep III Real Name: Patrick Payne Faction: Imperial Service Description: Mr. Timekeep was a guard for Baron Von Steigerwauld, until his death 100 years ago. Using time controlling capabilities, Mr.Timekeep freezes time and launches a highly pressurized explosive at all players, hitting all at once. ---- Boss Name: The Chaos Walker Real Name: Joshua Shlemmer Faction: Arcanist Description: Her true name lost to the history books, The The Chaos Walker was once a high-ranking Mage who, long ago became trapped in the Chaos realm. Instead of perishing like most would have in her situation, she was able to weld the raw power that exists in only the Chaos realm. not only surviving, but becoming more powerful then she ever had been before. This came at the cost of her sanity, and her humanity. ---- 'Tier 3 Bosses. Player levels 10-20' Boss Name: Lady Amiellea, The Imperial Merchant Real Name: Amanda Heatherman Faction: Imperial Service Description: The corrupted shopkeeper and her caravan. ---- Boss Name: Yelnmage, The High Archmage of the Arcanist Order Real Name: Joshua Shlemmer Faction: Arcanist Description: Leader of the Arcanists. He has more crimes to answer for then any other in the order. ---- 'Tier 4 Bosses. Player levels 15-25' 'Tier 5 Bosses. player Levels 20-30' Boss Name: Mr. TimeKeep III Real Name: Patrick Payne Faction: Imperial Service Description: Mr. Timekeep was a guard for Baron Von Steigerwauld, until his death 100 years ago. Using time controlling capabilities, Mr.Timekeep freezes time and launches a highly pressurized explosive at all players, hitting all at once. ---- 'Tier 6 Bosses. Player levels 25-30.' Boss Name: Lady Amiellea, The Dark Merchant Real Name: Amanda Heatherman Faction: Imperial Service Description: The corrupted shopkeeper and her caravan carrying good to the Emperor devised from the power of Istraza. ---- 'Dungeon Only Bosses' ---- 'For Bosses' Non-Staff members cannot be bosses. Sorry kids. If you're are a Project Fun staff member please see Amanda, Eric, Josh, or Daniel before posting your boss(es) here. Please do not post your Stats here. For your one 'Main' Boss (the storyline boss) please make sure that is the one Amanda knows about for faction balancing and please do not be offended if we move your boss around to help keep the factions even. You may make as many bosses as you like but remember the more there are the harder they are to balance/ be unique NTG leads have the right to nerf/buff you at any time. Please respect their decisions. Remember *Tier 1 (1 behavior) = Tier 4 (1 -2 behaviors) *Tier 2 (2 behaviors) = Tier 5 (2 behaviors) * Tiers 3 and 6 are reserved for Faction lead Bosses It is recommended your higher Tier boss be a stronger version of your lower Tier boss. You may have + or - 1 behavior if both are really weak or one is strong. See an NTG lead for stats: *Amanda Heatherman, Shopkeeper and Quest master *Daniel George, Shopkeeper and Gold Runner *Josh Shlemmer, Dungeons and Hype Train *Eric Steigerwauld, Master of Dungeons Boss post template: Boss Name: Real Name: Faction: Description: